Through Hate Comes Love
by RKOxLegendKiller
Summary: Randy, Stacy, Dawn, and John hate Trish and Amy. After a lifechanging senior year, will Randy be blinded by the hate he has for Trish or will he fall in love? WWE High School Fic. AU. This isn't a joint fic anymore. R&R! Chapter 7 is up!
1. I Hate Him

Title: Through Hate Comes Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in my Fan-Fic. All the WWE Superstars own themselves. Vince and the rest of the McMahons own the WWE.

A/N: Okay, hey guys I'm back again… but this time I brought a friend. This fic is a joint fic. My friend rkofreak-04 or better known as Carissa and I are making this a (Randy/Trish) fic. It is also a high school fic. All the superstars are seniors at high school. Hmm… I guess that's about all. Also watch out for my Randy/Trish one-shot I will have up soon.

Chapter 1: I Hate Him

Randy Orton and John Cena were the most popular boys in WWE High. They were the hottest, baddest, bad boys that were around. They were players. Randy was dating Stacy and John was dating Dawn. Stacy and Dawn were the popular cheerleaders that, but all the other people who were actually normal thought they were sluts. Stacy had a reputation for dating a new guy everyday until she wanted Randy and Dawn had a reputation for sleeping with all the guys on the football team.

Then there were people like Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas. They were the most popular girls that were NICE. Okay, maybe they would pick a fight now and then but they weren't slutty like Stacy and Dawn. Trish didn't have a boyfriend because she thought a lot of the guys she went out with were slimeballs. Amy recently broke up with her boyfriend Matt Hardy because he had to move to another high school TNA High. Trish and Amy were best friends, but like everyone else in the world, they had their mortal enemies… Stacy and Dawn.

It was the first day of their senior year at high school. Trish and Amy were roommates in the apartments provided to everyone by Vince McMahon. WWE High was in the WWE campus in Connecticut. The campus included WWE High, WWE University, WWE Headquarters, and the WWE Apartments. Trish got up from her bed and looked at her digital watch. It was 6:30 AM. Trish had plenty of time to get to school. Trish ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, took a shower and then got ready for school. It was a new year and she was going to try out a new outfit. Trish wore black jeans, a black baby T, and she got her hair fixed. Amy had gotten ready also and she wore her usual. Green cargo pants, black top, fishnets, bracelets, eye shadow, eyeliner, and had her hair down. Trish and Amy left the apartment and started walking across the campus to school.

"Well if it isn't my favorite two girls!" Jericho said as he came from behind. Chris Jericho was Trish and Amy's best friend. He wasn't like a boyfriend to them, but he was like the guy that everyone was friends with.

"Hey Chris!" Trish said.

"Nice outfit, Jericho!" Amy said trying not to laugh.

"Hey! This is quality rock star clothing!" Jericho defended himself and his sparkly shirt and pants. "Anyway, I have to go to the south wing of WWE High, because I have Submission classes first. I'll see you guys for lunch! Bye!" Chris said as he took off.

Trish and Amy spotted the two guys that were always assholes to them. It was Randy and John.

"Oh, look John, it's Miss Stratus and her bitch Amy Dum-Ass." Randy smirked. Before he can say another word, Trish smacked him across the face. "You bitch!" Randy cursed.

"You ever talk to me or Amy like that again, I will rip your dick off and feed it to John." Trish snarled.

"More like rip my dick off and suck it yourself." Randy said again knowing he was getting Trish more pissed by the second.

"Go fuck yourself!" Trish screamed.

"I would if I knew how… but I don't, but I hear you do so why don't you show me?" Randy grinned. John and Amy backed off from Trish and Randy knowing that one of them was going to explode any second.

"Don't you have a slut to go fuck? Perhaps Stacy? Or did you get bored of her too so now that your done with all the girls you may want to go fuck John?" Trish said with pure anger.

"Shut the fuck up, you little slut!" Randy said as he became really enraged at Trish's last comment. As soon as the word "slut" slipped out of Randy's mouth, Trish wanted to cry right there, right then.

"Whatever, Randy. Do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone!" Trish said in a broken voice as she started running away while her tears dropped to the floor.

"Trish, wait!" Amy said as she chased after Trish.

"I hope that bitch dies crying." Randy muttered.

"I think you kinda went too far, man." John said.

"I think I didn't go far enough." Randy said as he walked to class.

Trish ran far away. She went somewhere she had always liked to go when she was lonely. Trish outran Amy. Trish sat beside the enormous oak tree and started sobbing uncontrollably. Trish started to play back the scene in her mind. His voice, it said the word slut and he called her a slut. She didn't care about being called a slut from people like Stacy and Dawn, but maybe that's because Trish knew they were the true sluts, but for some reason Randy calling her a slut really affected her.

"I hate him!" Trish whispered in between sobs to herself.

(In Class)

"Has anyone seen Trish today?" Undertaker, the finisher's move professor asked.

"Maybe she's fucking a guy right now." Randy smirked. Right then Amy snapped. Amy dived at Randy taking him down and started to rip him apart. John pulled Amy off of Randy.

"That bitch really needs to calm her ass down." Randy said as of nothing happened.

"Randy Orton, another smartass remark from you and you'll be pushing up daisies faster than you can say Monday Night RAW.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Pushing up daises means "DEAD" in case you didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes sir." Randy said.

(After Class)

Trish walked into school. She had missed the first period of school. Trish walked down the hall and went to the pool since the second period was a free period. Swimming usually took her away from everything in life. Trish walked into the gym 1 with the pool. (There is like 4 gyms. Gym 1: Pool, Gym 2: WWE Ring, Gym 3: Basketball Court, Gym 4: Workout Gym) As soon as Trish walked into the gym she saw something that sickened her. Randy Orton was making out with Stacy Keibler. Trish was outraged. Out of pure anger and revenge Trish ran up to them pushed them both into the pool.

"Help… help… I can't swim!" Stacy screamed before she started drowning. Randy swam to Stacy and helped her as Trish was dying laughing at the fact Stacy was drowning.

"Stacy are you ok?" Randy asked with concern.

"I'm great thanks to you." Stacy said in a very dreamy voice. Before Trish knew it they started making out again. Trish was disgusted. Trish flung herself into the pool and took down Stacy and started choking her underwater. Randy tried to separate them but Trish shoved him away and started choking Stacy again. Trish was killing Stacy whether she knew it or not, whether she cared or not, no one knew. Randy swam to help her girlfriend. Trish, Stacy, and Randy all floated to the surface of the water. Stacy started coughing.

"What the fuck is your problem you little bitch!" Randy yelled at Trish.

"You and your whore!" Trish screamed back as she took down Stacy once again. Randy had enough. He pulled Trish off of Stacy and took her out of the pool. Randy asked her why she was being a bitch, but all he got from Trish for an answer was a spit in the face.

End of Chapter

Hey guys… ok here's the thing. I'm going to do all the odd chapters unless something comes up and I have to substitute and Carissa is going to do all the even chapters. So the next chapter is going to be hers. Also we don't know how this story is going to go because we decided this new thing by keeping our thoughts separate and working off of each other's chapters. Guys please stay with us. Read and Review. We'll try to update this story every week. Also I have another Randy/Trish I'm working on but that's a one-shot so watch out for that soon. I'll update Beyond Betrayal and Burn In My Light shortly.

Luv ya guys

xOx Keira xOx


	2. Assigned Partners

Title: Through Hate Comes Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in my Fan-Fic. All the WWE Superstars own themselves. Vince and the rest of the McMahons own the WWE.

A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in like forever, but Carissa was supposed to do it. Anyway, she and I had a little chat and we decided that I'm going to continue this fic alone. Anyway thanks for ALL of those reviews… I got 24 for just one freaking chapter! Wow… I feel so loved. Here's your long awaited update and don't worry I'll update this fic frequently.

Keira

Chapter 2: Assigned Partners

Randy wiped his face with his hand and then he looked down at Trish. He glared at her with hate and disgust. Randy would have ripped her apart if she weren't a girl. Luckily for Trish, Randy didn't abuse women.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little bitch!" Randy said quietly with all the anger he could muster. Randy grabbed Trish's wrist and threw her into the water. Trish was a good swimmer so she didn't really feel pain and wasn't drowning like Stacy. Randy helped Stacy up and walked out of the pool to the lockers. Trish was left alone with water. She couldn't help but feel triumphant over Randy and Stacy.

Later at lunch, Amy and Jericho were eating as they waited for Trish. Trish never came to lunch because she went back to her apartment after getting dried up from the pool. Amy and Chris just watched all the other superstars fool around and goof off. Big Show was eating like no tomorrow. Charlie Haas and Miss Jackie were eating and talking. They looked so cute. Triple H and his friend Batista were beating up fat little JBL.

"Wow, it's only the first day back and Hunter and Dave are beating up fat JBL for his lunch money." Amy laughed.

"Hey, you can't blame them. JBL's a snobby little nerdy fatass jerk that is loaded with cash. The more I think about it, the more I want to join Hunter and Tista to kick Bradshaw's ass and take his money to buy myself a new electric guitar." Jericho said grinning. Just then, _they_ came in. Randy, Stacy, John, and Dawn came into the cafeteria. Randy and Stacy started to make out as soon as they got in as if they were the king and queen of the place. John and Dawn started to make out too.

"Who the hell do they fucking think they are!" Amy growled to Jericho.

"Just ignore them." Jericho said to Amy.

"I'll try." Amy said as she got up. Amy started to walk over to Christy, Jackie, Torrie, and Stephanie. As she walked over to them, she passed by Randy and his friends. Dawn had a huge grin on her face. Dawn came out of nowhere and tripped Amy. Amy fell face first into the table.

Amy got up. Her nose was bleeding really badly. Amy was in a great deal of pain, but she had revenge on her mind. Amy tackled Dawn onto a table and started to smash the living daylights out of her. Dawn started screaming as more people began to watch. John and Jericho started to try and break up the fight, but Amy just kicked John in the stomach and told Jericho to back off.

"BOTH OF YOU HAVE DETENTION!" Vince McMahon bellowed from the far end of the cafeteria. Amy got off of Dawn and looked at Vince.

"But this bitch started it!" Amy said as she pointed at Dawn.

"I don't care, your both grounded from going anywhere outside of campus and your curfews are at 8:00 PM. Both of you have detention for 2 weeks." Vince stated. Vince was technically their guardian at WWE, so he could punish them. Amy just glared at Vince and Dawn before walking away to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

(Later that night, after class, in the apartments)

"I can't fucking believe this!" Amy screamed as she fixed her facemask to help her broken nose.

"I know girl, that was wrong. I hate Randy and his fucking friends. He's a man-whore and Stacy is just a whore. John is an asshole and Dawn is the world's biggest slut. I hate all of them." Trish said angrily.

"The next time I see Dawn, I'm going to kill her. I'm gonna break her head and shove it up her ass!" Amy said with pure rage.

(Next Week, Classroom)

"We are going to work on romance angles over the next three month in class." Mr. McMahon told them. "Each of you will be assigned a partner and you will follow your romance angles while you are at school." Vince said.

"Does this include sex?" Randy smirked.

"You know, Orton, I am assigning you partners and I have no problem assigning you with Rico." Vince said as Rico shot Randy a smile from the far end of the classroom.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll shut up now." Randy said getting scared of the ways Rico looked at him.

"Now as I said, I will assign your partners. Jackie Gayda will be working with Charlie Haas. John Cena will be working with Dawn Marie. Amy Dumas will be working with Chris Jericho. Stacy Keibler will be working with Adam Copeland. Dave Batista will be working with Lillian Garcia. Christy Hemme will be paired up with none other than Jay Reso. Rob Van Dam will be paired with Torrie Wilson. Lisa Marie will be paired with Chris Masters. Rico, you can work with John Bradshaw Layfield…" Vince told them as everybody snickered.

"What about me?" Randy asked.

"Oh, yes… Mr. Orton, I forgot about you. You will be working with Trish Stratus." Vince said as Randy and Trish shot up from their desks.

"WHAT?" Randy and Trish screamed in unison.

"I'm not working with that slut!" Randy shouted.

"Why the fuck do I have to work with this asshole!" Trish screamed.

"If you two refuse two do this assignment, you can just take the zero for the semester and get expelled by me." Vince said. Randy and Trish both sat back down.

"Fine." Randy and Trish grumbled.

"Now here are your scripts for the next three months. You will use them everyday for the next three months in school. Outside of school, you don't have to be with your partner unless you have to do an assignment for homework for this romance angle class." Vince informed them as the bell rang. As the left class pairs by pairs, Randy pulled Trish aside in the hall to talk to her.

"Listen to me, bitch! I do not love you, I never will love you, outside of school we are mortal enemies, and inside of school we fake out this shitty script. Lastly, stay the fuck outta my way!" Randy said slowly.

"Do you think I want to do this script? Well if you do, then I think you've got problems because the I hate your guts!" Trish said as she turned and started to walk away. Just then Randy grabbed her hand and spun her around to meet him. He pulled her body closer to his kissed her.

End of Chapter

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait, but now I'm back and I'll update this regularly. This isn't a joint fic anymore. Anyway I'm gonna do it alone. Thanks for all your reviews! I can't believe I got 25 on one chapter! Anyway keep the reviews coming and I'll update!

PS… Hey Jhanelle! If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have finished typing this. Thanks a lot girl!

Keira


	3. New Beginning

Title: Through Hate Comes Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Randy… I'd tell all of you… "HE'S MINE! ALL MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM CUZ HES MINE!" Yeah I know, I'm greedy, but what can I say? It's Randy… anyway that's just a fantasy I have and as of now Randy isn't mine, but I'm still trying to buy him off of eBay… Right now my bid is $250,000,000,000,000! BEAT THAT, SUCKERS!

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all your great reviews. I'm getting back on track and it won't be long until everything is organized and soon I will be 100 dedicated to my fics, but for the next two weeks I have to finish school things. Now a lot of you are thinking that I'm making a Amy/Jericho pairing, but I never said I was and remember… that romance angle assignment was a assigned partners and Jericho and Amy are just friends… I also realize that a lot of you really hate Amy, but please, please, please, hold your grudge against her for the TV because I'm really trying to make her good. Now on with the chapter! This chapter is pretty fast paced so just try to stay with me.

Chapter 3: New Beginning

Trish was in a lip lock with Randy. Trish was in utter shock at first and she didn't even realize what exactly happened until moments later. Trish came back to her senses and started to push Randy off. Randy just pulled her in tighter not letting go. After a couple moments Randy let go. Trish slapped him across the face.

"What was that all about?" Trish asked Randy. Randy just held his face, which was burning from a sharp stinging pain from Trish's slap. Randy opened his mouth to speak, but he just closed it. Randy pointed at a person on the other side of the hall. Trish saw Vince McMahon. Trish quickly realized why Randy had kissed her.

"He was walking by, so I had to do something to save both our asses from detention or even worse… getting expelled." Randy told Trish before walking away. Trish felt bad for slapping him now. Trish grabbed Randy's hand. Randy turned around.

"What?" Randy asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Trish said as she looked down.

"Whatever. I did what I had to do to save myself." Randy said before walking away. Trish just looked at him and walked away in the other direction. Trish went back to her apartment and just laid down. Before she knew it, Trish fell asleep.

4 Hours Later…

"Trish wake up!" Amy was screaming.

"Stop… I was having a wonderful dream about R…" Trish started to mutter, but became silent as soon as she realize what she was about to say.

"About who?" Amy asked as she eyed her curiously.

"Umm… uh… umm… hmm…" Trish thought.

"I'm waiting…" Amy said.

"Oh, about Rob Van Dam… he has such a cute butt!" Trish lied.

"For a second there I thought you were gonna say Randy." Amy laughed.

"Why on earth would I say that? I hate him." Trish laughed nervously.

Both of the girls got ready for a party at Batista and Hunter's. It was a Friday night and Batista and Hunter were throwing a huge party at Hunter's house because he lived close to the campus and Vince would occasionally allow it because Hunter was dating Stephanie McMahon. Trish and Amy got dressed. Trish was wearing a silver cargo jeans and a white baby-t that had a cute little bunny in the center. Amy wore her black cargo pants and a black top with a heart on it that Matt Hardy had given her before he switched schools. Amy wore her fishnets and bracelets and put on her eyeliner… there was no doubt she was beautiful, but she had a different style of beauty. Trish and Amy left to Hunter's party.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ Randy & John's Apartment ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

"Dude, We really need to leave if we wanna make it there on time." John stated as Randy fixed his hair.

"Yeah, I know I'm hurrying I just gotta find my Obsession cologne." Randy said as he looked around. John just shook his head.

"Did you look on the shelf? Randy, your room is a mess… you'll never find it." John said as he tied his sneakers.

"Found it! It was next to the PS2." Randy said as he started spraying the cologne all over him. The scent seeped into his skin.

"I'm not gonna even ask what it was doing there." John laughed as he got the keys. "You know you should really limit the amount you use cause I'm starting to think you smell like that shit whether or not you spray it on."

"Just shut up and let's go." Randy said as he opened the door and they both exited. John locked the door and they hopped into Randy's black Corvette and drove off to Hunter's party.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ Hunter's Party ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

"Gosh, Amy this place is freaking loud!" Trish screamed trying to scream above everybody's talking, but her attempt failed.

"What? I can't hear you." Amy said. Trish didn't have to hear her to know what she said, Trish was always a good lip reader. The noise finally lowered a bit.

"The party's just getting started!" Jericho yelled from the stage where him and his band "Fozzy" started to play music. Trish just sighed and left the house and walked to the front lawn. She started to think back to her dream about Randy. He had gotten to her; somehow since the first day they met back 3 years ago, he had her in his grasp. As much as Trish hated to admit it, she knew it was true. It wasn't the first time she had dreamt about him, but he was a jerk and she would just convince herself that she hated him, she would keep denying her feelings for him. It was Trish's goal to deny every single feeling for Randy and hope that one day they'll disappear.

Trish walked slowly breathing in the fresh Connecticut air. Connecticut was definitely not like back home in Toronto. Toronto was a very urban place. Connecticut on the other hand was not urban, but it wasn't rural either. It was like a suburb. There were many houses, many trees, and a nice neighborhood. Trish loved it here, but sometimes she got homesick like most of the other superstars. Trish just had a lot on her mind that she needed to clear out. It was the beginning of her senior year at high school and she was already stressed out. This wasn't a good thing. Trish started to walk back towards the house to get back to the party before Amy gets really drunk. Just then she heard something by the bushes and trees. It sounded like giggles. Trish knew she shouldn't look, but sometimes her feet would have a mind of its own. Trish walked towards the noise she heard before her mind could make her stop. She saw a silhouette. She noticed two people behind the large tree making out. It didn't take long before Trish realized Stacy was making out with not Randy, but with Adam. Trish felt bad. As much as she hated Randy at times, she didn't want his heart to be crushed, but she didn't want to have Randy find out in a worse way later on. She had no idea what to do. Trish just started to walk back into the house trying her hardest to erase what she saw from her mind. She thought to herself, 'Why should I even care? Its not like he'd care about me if I were hurt.' Trish knew trying to convince herself to not tell Randy about what she saw wasn't going to work because that wasn't the type of person Trish was. Trish would always try to be the better person, although sometimes it was hard to be for obvious reasons, like when Trish tried to kill Stacy by drowning her in the pool…

Randy and John were having a blast kicking JBL's ass. Apparently Dave Batista recommended it as a fun time killer activity. Randy grabbed JBL's ugly little white hat and John "modified" it with spray paint, spit, fruit punch, potato chips, beer, and all the other good stuff on the food table. Trish had spotted Amy and was glad that Amy wasn't drunk because the last time Amy was drunk, Trish had carry her all the way back and Trish was not going to do that again. Trish saw Randy, but he was with John. She didn't know if she wanted to get involved with Randy at the moment. He looked happy and having fun, then again anyone would be happy and have fun kicking JBL's ass. As if Trish's secret wish came true on the spot, John had walked away with his girlfriend, Dawn into the crowd of people dancing. Trish went over to Randy as soon as he walked away from JBL.

"Hey." Trish greeted him hoping that he would be in a good mood and wouldn't lash out nasty comments at her.

"Hi." He responded confused as to why Trish Stratus out of all people was talking to him. The sight of Trish had Randy thinking, 'Damn! She looks sexy.'

"Having fun?" Trish asked trying to start a casual conversation for the first time.

"Yeah." Randy responded still stunned from Trish's looks. Randy shook back into reality. "Trish, why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me."

"Yeah, but I'm bored." Trish stated.

"Oh well, I'm looking for Stacy, so if you'll excuse me…" Randy started.

"Wait, I have to talk to you… about Stacy." Trish said slowly as Randy's eyes widened a bit.

"What about her?" Randy asked.

"Randy there's no easy way for me to tell you this, but it has to be said. As much as I dislike you because of our differences in the past, you deserve to know this. Randy, Stacy is cheating on you with Adam." Trish said as she expected the worse. Randy just laughed.

"You're crazy. Stacy wouldn't cheat on me. She loves me. You're just jealous." Randy laughed.

"Randy, I'm serious. You have to believe me." Trish pleaded.

"Yeah right." Randy said sarcastically. Randy walked away from Trish. Randy looked around for Stacy. Randy started opening doors to random rooms to see if Stacy was in any of them. He came to the last door. Randy opened it and found Stacy… lying on her back on the bed and with Adam on top of her. Randy flipped out. Randy dove at Adam and the beat down began. Randy threw punches back and forth, left and right. Adam was busted open as Stacy was screaming "Stop, please stop!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you no good blonde slut." Randy yelled at Stacy as he kept beating up Adam. Nobody heard Stacy because the music was so loud and everyone was dancing and having fun. After Randy was done with Adam, he turned to Stacy. Randy's hands were a bloody mess. Randy's clothes were dripping blood. Randy glared at Stacy and then talked. His voice was calm.

"Stacy, it's over." Randy said before walking away. He should've listened to Trish. He had to go find Trish. He needed to talk to someone and he couldn't talk to John because John was with Dawn and Dawn is Stacy's best friend. Randy couldn't find Trish. He looked and looked. Randy started to worry. This wasn't like him. He didn't think he cared about Trish, but for some reason, he trusted her.

Randy couldn't find her. Randy rested against the wall. He started to hear a distant sound. It sounded like someone screaming. Randy's instincts told him Trish was in trouble. He ran towards the muffled screams of the Canadian native. Randy came across a door that blocked his way from Trish. Without hesitation Randy kicked the door as hard as he could. The door broke open and inside revealed Randy's second victim-to-be of the night and Trish. Randy dashed at the man that was trying to undress and rape Trish. It was Viscera. Normally it would take a truck to knock down Viscera, but Randy's rage was just as powerful. Randy beat Viscera to a lifeless pulp. Trish broke down into tears. Her white baby-t was ripped and Trish was holding her shoulder. Randy came to Trish's aid. Randy embraced Trish and held her not wanting to let her go.

"Randy…" Trish started.

"Trish, don't say anything. I need to get you out of here." Randy quickly stated.

Trish was in pain. Randy picked her up into his arms and quickly exited Hunter's house through the backdoor without being seen, Randy put Trish into his Corvette and drove back to campus so he could get her to the Medical Center. Randy looked at Trish. He saw something in her that he had never seen before. Even if Randy was growing feelings for Trish, he was still a stubborn person and he wasn't going to admit it just yet. Maybe this is a new beginning for Randy and Trish.

End of Chapter

OK, I know this chapter was a bit longer than usual so I hope you like it, but it's a very fast paced and confusing I know. If you don't understand it, please tell me because I found it confusing when I read it. I have no problem redoing it and reposting it so if you don't understand it please tell me. Or if you wanna ask me something you know my E-mail. Anyway leave me a review.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Your reviews mean the world to me.

Special thanks to both Tess and Jhanelle… and for the rest of you readers that are wondering why they are getting a special thanks… you can kill them later after you see my Burn In My Light update… right guys?

Luv ya,  
Keira


	4. Nothing You Can Say

Title: Through Hate Comes Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and right now my eye is hurting like a bitch so I'm in no mood for making jokes on my disclaimer.

Author's Note: Well… HAPPY BIRTHDAY JHANELLE! Anyway, now you can't say I didn't give you anything… I wouldn't have updated so fast, but I love ya like a sis so here's a update and you better have a great birthday cuz I didn't sit up all night typing this for nothing. I still think your Mom should have gotten you a pony… Also thank you to everyone that reviewed me. Now, without further ado, here is Chapter 4…

Chapter 4: Nothing You Can Say

Randy waited in the waiting room for the doctor's to report an update on Trish. He could have just left a long time ago, but something made him stay. He wasn't sure what this "something" was, but he stayed and waited for Trish's update. Randy waited, but his waiting finally paid off as a doctor, two nurses, and Trish emerged from the emergency room. Randy stood up as Trish walked to his side and the doctor's gave Randy a release form and an update on Trish. Randy noticed bandages wrapped around Trish's left shoulder. She winced as she supported her shoulder. Randy looked at her slightly and then went back to giving his attention at the doctor.

"Mr. Orton, she misplaced and slightly fractured a bone but everything will be fine. She needs to go to physical therapy at least twice a week for three weeks so six sessions total. Miss Stratus will be fine in no time. Take care and have a safe drive back, alright?" The doctor said before going back into the ER. Randy nodded and looked back at Trish.

"You alright?" He asked showing little concern. Randy still didn't like Trish very much because of their past history, but he couldn't deny the fact that she was telling him the truth about Stacy and that she had tried to help him. For that, she had gained a bit of his trust and secretly a bit of his heart. Randy may have been a jerk, but he was still a human being with a heart. He was hurt by the fact Stacy had cheated on him. Randy always liked Stacy, but now he realized that he never truly loved her. What she did was wrong. Randy looked at Trish and got the same feeling he got when he looked at her in the car. Randy decided to block the feeling out of mind, out of sight, and out of heart. Randy may have been in a heartbroken, off-guard, defenseless state, but he was still Randy and that meant he was a stubborn kid. Randy refused to how any signs of weakness especially to the likes of Trish Stratus. To him, she was still an enemy, even if she did help him out of the goodness in her heart and soul. Randy held his hand out to her so he could lead her back to the car and drive her back to her apartment. Trish took his hand after two hesitations. At his touch, Trish felt the goodness in Randy. His touch was soft and caring. It was almost as if Randy was possessed in their previous encounters because Trish felt warmth, goodness, and affection in his touch. It wasn't until now that Trish realized that there was still hope for him. Randy may have been a jerk to her and Amy, but something definitely wasn't right. If Randy didn't care about her he wouldn't have brought her to the hospital to help her. He sure as hell wouldn't have brought her if she hurt herself any other day of the week so why did he do it now? It was enough to lead someone on to think Randy was a jerk under the influence of somebody else. Perhaps Stacy Keibler?

Randy led Trish back to his car. He helped her in and strapped her seatbelt so she wouldn't have to cause her shoulder pain. Randy got in front of the wheel and sped off to her apartment. Back at Hunter and Dave's party, Amy was getting worried sick about Trish. She couldn't find her anywhere. She checked everywhere. Amy couldn't find Trish and couldn't help, but wonder if something terrible happened to her. Amy decided to go find Jericho and look some more before heading on out back to the apartment because maybe Trish went back without warning her.

Randy pulled over at Trish's place and parked there because his building wasn't far from hers. They're buildings were one block apart. Randy helped Trish into her apartment. As Randy was about to leave Trish grabbed his hand causing him to turn around to her sudden action.

"Yeah?" Randy asked simply.

"Thank you." Trish said slowly. Randy just ignored her comment and went to the door, but Trish didn't let go of his hand. "Don't go."

"There's no point in me staying. It would be a waste of your time and mine.

"Please, don't go. I don't want you to leave." Trish said in a desperate voice.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later. See you at school." Randy replied before dashing off before Trish could stop him. He couldn't have stayed. He still had unfinished business to be taken care of and he was going to settle the business once and for all. Randy had the keys to another apartment in the same building and he was going to go this particular apartment and wait for this person to return so he could have his final confrontation with her as her boyfriend before he officially breaks up with her. Randy opened the door to Stacy's apartment and got comfortable on her couch as he waited for her. He didn't care how long he'd have to wait, but he was going to wait. Randy waited in the dark for about an hour before the door opened and Dawn and Stacy came in blithering like idiots.

"Anyway so Adam was really THAT BIG!" Stacy told Dawn as she emphasized 'that' and 'big'.

"Wow." Dawn said as if she was impressed. Randy was just sickened.

"Good evening, Stacy…" Randy said in the coldest, hair-rising, spine-chilling voice he could muster causing Stacy and Dawn to jump. Dawn just patted Stacy on the back and whispered 'good luck' before walking to her bedroom and locking the door leaving Randy and Stacy in privacy.

"How was your little bedtime with Adam? I presume you continued giving him the ride of his life after I kicked his ass." Randy stated.

"Randy, we didn't mean to do that, it just happened." Stacy said.

"Save it bitch. Trish told me everything." Randy said. At the hearing Trish's name, Stacy's blood boiled.

"That slut…" Stacy said before Randy cut her off.

"You have no right to call her a slut when you're the slut." Randy said. "There's nothing you can say that can make me change my mind about us anymore. I'm just here to break everything I ever got you and to end our relationship." Randy said as he smiled. Randy turned around and kicked the television set. Randy then started to break every single thing he had ever gotten her. After he was done, Randy's fists were dripping blood, but Randy didn't mind.

"As far as 'we' is concerned, we are through and I never want to talk to you again. Get out of my life and stay out." Randy articulated clearly so even Stacy could understand. Randy took himself, bloody fists and all, and excused himself out of Stacy and Dawn's apartment for good…

End of Chapter

There you have it. Chapter 4 is complete and I have some new ideas in mind, which I will expose very soon. If you guys like this fic, you should check out Little-Miss-Rachel's new fic 'Only in Your Mind'. Next I'd like to bring up the issue of Burn In My Light… all of you have been pretty well… not happy with me for leaving it the way I did and then not updating recently, but I promise you that BIML is the next fic I update and everything else is off until I update BIML. Thanks for your reviews and support. Keep the reviews coming. Thanks.


	5. Knight In Shining Armor

Title: Through Hate Comes Love

Disclaimer: Well I was talking to Alyssa and she's like I own John. Then I'm like I own Randy. Then she's like Randy's eyes are green and I'm like what the fuck are you talking about? His eyes are BLUE! I know my husband better then you! Then she's like that rhymes! And I'm like… yeah… what were we fighting about again? Anyway to make a long story short… We own John and Randy… wait I mean we DON'T own john and Randy… yeah… that's what we meant… right Alyssa?

Author's Note: Well, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your wonderful reviews. Here is the next installment of Through Hate Comes Love. Here's an advanced warning, this chapter gives a taste of an Adam and Randy fight building up in Burn In My Light.

**IMPORTANT Reminder: **These are the pairs for the romance angle assignment in this story. I added some new pairs. **Bold letters are new pairs.** Randy Orton & Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler & Adam Copeland (Edge), John Cena & Dawn Marie, Amy Dumas (Lita) & Chris Jericho, Charlie Haas & Jackie Gayda, **Dave Batista & Lillian Garcia**, **Lisa Marie (Victoria) & Chris Masters**, **Christy Hemme & Jay Reso (Christian)**, and last but not least Rico & John Bradshaw Layfield.

Special thanks to Jhanelle for looking the beginning over for me and Rachel for not leaving me alone about it, lol, I'm just playing Rachel.

Chapter 5: Knight In Shining Armor

A week passed since the events at the party and Randy's break-up with Stacy. Stacy moved on in the week, she began to date Adam. Randy on the other hand was feeling free. He was having more fun then he used to have. Randy felt Stacy was holding him back, now that she was gone, he could fully evolve. Although Randy was more "free" now, he still had his enemies, Trish still being one of them.

It was Monday again. That meant school was in session. Their special finisher's teacher, Undertaker was out with injury due to a wrestling event so they had to have romance angle class to fill in for the two periods of finisher's class. Trish let out a groan after realizing they had romance angle class four times that day, the original two periods and the two more periods of substitution. Trish was stuck with Randy for half the day. Trish grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She was really wishing she were in the shoes of her best friend right now because luckily Amy had classes for high-flying techniques so she would only have the first two romance classes. Trish didn't apply for them because she didn't think she was going to need high-flying maneuvers. Trish ran to class because she didn't want to serve lunch detention for being late. On her way to class she met up with Chris and John. After talking to Chris, she found out two things that she shocked her. John broke up with Dawn, but they were still friends and the fact that Chris had a crush on Dawn.

"Today we're going to have the male partners in your assigned relationships play knight in shining armor." Vince explained. Randy and Trish groaned. Vince ignored them and continued speaking.

"The pair that does this assignment the best will get a prize." Vince stated. With that said every single person's head shot up in the room.

"What kind of prize?" Randy asked narrowing his eyes.

"The right to switch partners. Now the couple that does this assignment the best can switch themselves to a new partner or switch other couples' partners." Vince stated. Trish and Randy were now on the same page. They had to win that no matter what, for their sakes, they would be able to switch themselves.

"Homie, what exactly do we gotta do?" John asked scratching his head.

"Mr. Cena, finally, that is the smartest thing you asked in the four years you were here." Vince said.

"Is that a compliment or a diss?" John asked seriously. "I'll take it as a compliment." John smiled like a happy five-year-old thinking that he was smart.

"I will explain the assignment as soon as we get to the gym." Vince said. "Follow me, class." As soon as the class lined up, they headed to the gym. When they arrived at the gym, they walked in and stood with their partners around the ring. "Now, the assignment…" Vince grinned evilly.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Chris Jericho muttered to Amy.

"I never had a good feeling about this." Amy replied.

"The women will be harnessed to the ropes and strings and will be hanging from the top and the men will be competing in a ladder match in which you have save your partner to win. The first person to grab their partner and get her, or in JBL and Rico's case, HIM down wins." Vince said. "Now ladies and Rico, please go to the fifth floor to get tied and ready to be dangling from the ceiling."

The girls and Rico left leaving Randy Orton, Charlie Haas, John Cena, Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, Dave Batista, Jay Reso, Chris Masters, and JBL. They went to their lockers and picked up their wrestling gear and took turns changing in the locker room. After everyone was settled, they met back at the ring. There were ladders surrounding the ring. Vince was standing in the center of the squared circle. Randy was the first to look up into the air. He saw all the girls and Rico, their hands and feet tied and hung. They were literally dangling from the top. The girls were on top screaming and giggling. Some like Stacy Keibler was terrified of heights, while others like Amy Dumas was having the time of her life. Trish was a mixture of slight fear and slight excitement.

"Oh my god! ADAM! I have a mini-skirt on! You better get me down fast!" Stacy screamed. As soon as she said that, everyone's attention went to Stacy and her mini-skirt. Stacy was having a fit to say the least.

"Oh shut up bitch! You know you like the attention!" Amy shouted. Trish was just laughing. Stacy glared at them.

"Randy, I don't think I can do this. I'm deathly scared of heights…" John muttered to Randy.

"Then don't do it, one less person for me to fight. Then again, if you don't do it, I wonder what Dawn's gonna do to you after school." Randy snickered as he entered the ring.

After a few short words from Vince, the challenge began. Everyone grabbed someone and started throwing punches back and forth as soon as the bells rang. It wasn't too long before the ladders were starting to make their impact in the match. Randy was taking it to Adam. Randy was throwing Adam back and forth while Stacy shrieked from the position she was at. John was dismantling JBL and Batista with a ladder. There was no doubt that the prize was highly sought after. Ladders were beginning to get set-up inside the ring and people were climbing. Adam almost grabbed Stacy down at one point, but he was stopped by Jericho. Blood was pouring and it was raining men every time someone decided to drop a ladder. Randy was down outside the ring. He took a ladder to his stomach and a steel chair shot onto his head. Trish was beginning to worry about Randy. He wasn't moving much, all she noticed were slight twitches from the St. Louis native.

Either John or Jericho were favorites to win the match. With everyone down and out except them too, they were racing to climb up the ladder. John reached Dawn as Jericho started to undo the ropes tied to Amy. Within a second's time, the match was far from over as Adam came back into the match and dropkicked the two ladders that were holding John and Jericho. John grabbed Dawn's arms to try to hold himself up, he too was now dangling in the air. Jericho on the other hand managed to almost untie the ropes, but he went straight into the ring when the ladder beneath him fell, due to Adam Copeland's dropkick. John whimpered as he held on to Dawn for his dear life.

"Don't look down, John!" Dawn shrieked.

"Don't look down… don't look down… don't look down…" John muttered right before he looked down. "I'm looking down! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" John was now crying. Tears streamed down his face as he gripped Dawn tighter and tried so hard to stay still, but he couldn't help, but tremble. Dawn was starting to lose her breath from how hard John's grip was.

For Dawn's own safety, she started to pull John's hands off her so she could breathe. After pulling John's hands off her, John yelled and screamed as he began to fall. Luckily for him, he fell on top JBL's blubbery stomach. John wasn't harmed at all, only traumatized.

Randy got back to his feet. He was still a little zoned out from a direct ladder and chair shot. Randy walked around the corner of the ring and fell victim to a spear from Adam. Things were definitely not looking good. Now that everyone was knocked down in different places, Adam got on the ladder and started climbing under Stacy. Stacy happened to be hanging right beside Trish. Adam got on the final step and grabbed Stacy's foot and started extricating the ropes and strings attached to her. Adam was going to win. All the other girls could do nothing but watch in horror. The guys were just lying there bloody and battered, staring up at the lights. Adam was almost about done when someone grabbed his foot and pulled hard. Adam's legs fell on each side of the ladder as he fell hard on his groin. The poor guy got the hardest low blow in the world. Stacy screamed louder. She was angry and terrified. Adam tumbled backwards and fell down the ladder holding his groin. It was obvious he wasn't going to be back in the match. Randy emerged up the steps after pulling Adam. Randy stood on the top of the ladder. Blood streamed down his face like a fountain and his blue eyes were the only other color noticeable on his face aside from the red blood. Randy rested on the ladder for a couple seconds to catch his breath. He wiped away some of the blood so he could see. He saw Stacy right above him and Trish beside her. Right then Randy had two intentions: vengeance and victory. Randy grabbed Stacy and started pushing her back and forth. Stacy screamed, as she swung back and forth, terrified.

"Stop! STOP!" Stacy screamed. "Please, STOP!" Stacy was now dying in fear as all the other girls laughed. At this point none of them cared whether or not Randy and Trish were going to win, the girls were all happy Adam and Stacy weren't. Even Dawn was laughing. After Randy had his fun swinging Stacy back and forth somewhere between 15 and 20 feet up in the air, he pushed her aside and quickly disentangled Trish from the ropes and got her down on his shoulder. Stacy who was now raging with anger decided to get Randy back. As she swung back towards Randy, she kicked his back causing Randy to fall with Trish underneath him. If he didn't do something fast, Trish would get the full effects of the fall and a 245 pound guy dropped on top of him. On top of both of that, she still had an injured shoulder. As they fell closer to the ring mat, Randy grabbed Trish's arms and pulled her close to him and then quickly flipped them both over in a matter of milliseconds. Randy fell on his back with Trish on top of him. He had one them the match and the right to switch partners. He couldn't hear it but all the girls on top were clapping except Stacy. Randy smiled slightly before he faded away. His amount of blood lost and aching body couldn't hold back any longer. Randy fell unconscious as Trish quickly started wiping the blood off him. Vince came by them and quickly congratulated them before getting some staff members to take Randy back to the locker room. Trish hurried beside them. After getting him cleaned up, Randy awoke a bit later. His body still ached, but he was feeing a little better. They returned to the classroom. Everyone was anticipating their return back to the room.

"Well let's congratulate Mr. Orton and Miss Stratus for winning the challenge." Vince said as Randy cockily bowed and said 'thank you' despite his aching body. If Trish learned one thing about Randy, it was that he never gave up a chance to be cocky and brash. Vince continued speaking. "They have the ability to switch partners now." Vince turned to Randy and Trish and asked whether or not they decided whom to choose. Randy was waiting for this moment for a long time. He and Trish wanted new partners and this was the time to get their new partners. They wouldn't be working together anymore. It's what Randy wanted. It's what Trish wanted. Randy was about to state his new partner when he glanced over at Trish. Those funny feelings he got back that night at the party were rushing back to him. Somehow he didn't want to switch partners anymore.

"Well Mr. Orton, you have one switch and Miss Stratus has one switch and remember you can switch yourselves or anyone else." Vince said matter-of-factly. Randy looked at Trish and then back at the whole class. He shook his thoughts out of his head. He was going to switch partners and that was final. He didn't want Trish, or so he thought. Just then, he peered over at Stacy. He could group up with her and make her life a living hell, but he thought of one better.

"I've decided. I'm going to break up the couple of Stacy and Adam. I want Stacy to be paired up with Rico and Adam ends up with JBL." Randy smirked as the class broke down into laughter. Stacy screamed and screamed as Adam roared with rage. Trish on the other hand, was shocked that Randy didn't switch himself.

"I'm going to breakup Amy and Jericho. Jericho is going to be paired up with Dawn, leaving Amy and John." Trish said as Jericho gave her a 'you're the best' look. Amy on the other hand wasn't very pleased with having John. She didn't care though. She was just taking the stupid class for fun. It didn't mean anything to her.

"Alright. Please proceed to your new partners." Vince said as Stacy stomped over beside Rico. "I'll see you later today, class is dismissed." Everyone packed up and left. Trish hurried out of the room with Randy right behind her.

"Trish, wait!" Randy called. "Why didn't you switch us?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Trish replied.

"I just didn't see myself paired up with anyone else." Randy told her quietly.

"Well, I hope you feel better. Vince did say you could go back to your place since you fell so hard." Trish said before walking away. Randy grabbed her hand.

"Do you want to come with me?" Randy asked. Trish looked at him with disbelief and laughed. "What?" Randy asked.

"Bye, Randy." Trish said as she continued to walk.

"Wait, where are you going? Why don't you wanna come?" Randy asked.

"The offer was for you to go home, not me." Trish simply replied with turning around. Randy laughed.

"It's not like you never cut class before. If I remember correctly, you did it on the first day of school." Randy said.

"We're enemies. You hate me, I hate you. That's the way it's supposed to be." Trish said. "I'm just some kinda slut and bitch to you."

"No… you're not." Randy whispered, but Trish was already gone by then.

End of Chapter

Well there is your long awaited Chapter 5. Hope you liked it. If you guys like this fic, you should check out Little-Miss-Rachel's new fic 'Only in Your Mind'. I'm working one three things, a BIML update, a DWYTOM update, and a one-shot so they'll be up soon. Keep the reviews coming.


	6. Crickets and Lovebirds

Title: Through Hate Comes Love

Disclaimer: You'd think that I own Randy by the way I talk about him… but sadly I don't.

Author's Note: Over 100 reviews in 5 chapters? Wow, you guys fucking rock! _Italicized portions are thoughts in the point of view of the person mentioned, there will be thoughts from more than one person so try to stick with me here._

Chapter 6: Crickets and Lovebirds

Sitting beside Trish, staring at the board, Randy was getting bored fast. Class was getting boring. All Vince talked about was love triangle storylines and how to make the third wheel jealous. Randy didn't need to listen, he could make anyone jealous at anytime he wanted. Hell, he could turn a straight guy, gay.

Trish had made the line clear to Randy. They weren't friends. They weren't cool. They were enemies. The only emotion between them was the complete opposite of love. Trish couldn't make a positive assumption that Randy was okay with what she had told him, but he hadn't bothered her about it for the time being and that was good enough for her. Trish portrayed herself perfectly. She seemed to be paying attention just so that she couldn't get either Randy or her in trouble… again! Just another two months… and this dumb project would be over. Trish blinked as she tried to replay the words that just came out of Vince's mouth. _"You will be taking a test where the subject of the exam is your partner. The men and the women will be separated in two rooms. Women will go to room 316 and the men will stay seated here."_ Trish was about to scream. They had to take a test, now? Everybody shot each other confused looks. When did they jump from love triangles to testing? Randy looked nervous. Everybody was nervous. What kind of questions would be on the test?

Trish grabbed her things and left along with the rest of the girls. Amy looked super thrilled. Trish could only imagine how much she and John knew about each other in the last week. Trish then noticed a thrilled expression on Dawn, Lillian, Lisa, and Christy. The only other person who wasn't thrilled about this test was Stacy Keibler. Then again, Trish couldn't blame her much because during the last challenge, Randy had separated her from Adam and paired her with Rico. Trish sat down on her chair awaiting the arrival of the tests. Vince soon entered with a manila file folder. Inside were the nerve-wracking tests. Trish clicked her pen as Vince placed a test on her desk. Once he finished handing them out, he simply told them to begin and pens quickly started to move. Trish looked over the test. She could see it now. A big fat zero in red would be marked on her paper, or something closer to zero then a hundred.

Question 1: What is the color of your partner's eyes? _Oh I know this one! They're blue! _Trish quickly scribbled down 'blue' as she headed to the next question.

Question 2: What does your partner like to do on his/her spare time? _Does fucking sluts count? I have no clue what he likes to do… I could write 'sex'… _Trish bit her bottom lip and decided to put down 'sex'. Hopefully she was right. Trish continued to the next question.

Over at the guys' room, Randy was thinking hard on his test. For the first question he had put down 'green' knowing he was wrong, but he didn't know her eye color. The second question he knew, at least he thought he knew. Trish liked to go shopping and hang out with Amy so he had put 'shopping with friends'. Randy looked over at the next question.

Question 3: If your partner could have whatever he/she wanted to eat at this exact second, what would it be? _I WANT SUSHI! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE SUSHI! GIMME SUSHI BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!_ Randy blinked and shook his head, regaining his composure. _Not the best time to be thinking of food…we can go get sushi later, what would Trish want? What do chicks want in general? I could really go for some ice cream right about now… That's it! Ice cream! _Randy quickly jotted down ice cream and went on to the next question.

He quickly skimmed through it and answered the question, knowing he was right, but he answered with disgust. Not to be judgmental, but he was not one for hip-hop music. Although he, personally, didn't like it, he knew Trish loved it. He continued on with the test seeing he had only ten minutes left and six questions.

Trish was on the fifth question and it slowly became clear to her that this test wasn't just to see how much you know about your partner's personality, but how they think as well, for the question stated, "What would your partner do if he or she were stuck on a desert with you and there was only limited food?" _What kind of fucking question is that? I'll tell you what Randy would do! He'd eat all the food and then have me starve to death! Maybe he'll even eat me too! As much as I hate to admit it… it's probably true… he wouldn't share… dumb fuck should have learned how to share back in kindergarten! _

After they had finished the test, everyone packed up and left their rooms and headed out of school since it was the last class. Hunter was throwing another party. Trish didn't think it was safe to go to another party after what had happened in the last one, but she was a risk taker and she was fearless… to some limit.

Trish started to walk past the other "couples", who were hastily discussing what they had put on the test. She could care less at this point. It was just a dumb test. It's not like she needed to shove her tongue down someone's throat in order to kick his or her ass. She quickly headed back to the apartment she and Amy shared, but lately there was more John and Amy than Trish and Amy in the apartment.

Trish quickly opened the door and flung herself on top of her bed. Her goal for the rest of the afternoon was to catch up on sleep. Some stupid cricket kept her up all night. The cricket wasn't making its normal cricket noise; it was making some loud ass mating call because it was a fucking sex deprived cricket! Trish would have stabbed the cricket with a knife if she found it. That was one loud ass cricket if she heard it from the eighth floor.

_Looks like I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight either…_

The door opened as a pack of giggles and laughter ripped through the apartment. John and Amy were holding hands and kissing. Just what Trish needed… Now she could have dreams about crickets fucking and Amy and John fucking in the next room. Trish buried her face into her pillow and covered her ears with each end of the pillow. _Why me? WHY ME?_

End of Chapter

Okay… so I was going to write more, but I just have so many other stuff to do so I'll leave it there as a filler page, but I will have another chapter up for this REAL soon. I know it was really short, but I'll update soon! By the way, this is the fifth of seven updates.

Okay, lets get back to the voting. Well I was expecting to get an answer from the one-shot, but this is all that I got:

John Cena and Trish Stratus: 6 votes

Dave Batista and Trish Stratus: 6 votes

Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus: 6 votes

Speak of the Devil… well if you haven't read the one-shot or haven't voted, vote in your reviews for this. Carissa, I counted your vote so don't vote again. Jhanelle and Rachel (Little-Miss-Rachel) don't even think about sneaking votes for Chris Jericho.


	7. Let the Games Begin

Title: Through Hate Comes Love

Disclaimer: If I can't even afford to pay my apartment rent for the next month, how do you expect to find Randy Orton with me? In other words, I am working my ass off and writing stories for you guys because I have no life and I do not, let me repeat, DO NOT own Randy, John, Amy, Trish or whoever I use in these anecdotes for my own amusement and pleasure because I am a sick fuck who likes to torture other people. I do however own my copy of the BEST BOOK EVER, _Angela's Ashes_ by Frank McCourt – but I don't own his story or him either.

Author's Note: Alright, here is the extra part that was supposed to be with the last chapter. I decided to split the chapter into two chapters, as you can see last chapter was a filler page to express Trish's stress in a amusing funny way, if I do say so myself.

Chapter 7: Let the Games Begin

Randy let out a roar of frustration. He was so bored. John was with Amy all the time. If Randy were actually speaking to someone, there would be an obvious emphasis on "all the time". Randy couldn't laugh because there was no one to joke around with. He couldn't play because John wasn't there to play games with. Randy wasn't one to admit he needed things, but he needed John. What he needed more than John was sex. He was probably more sex deprived than the cricket that was screaming his hideous, ear deafening, mating song outside Trish's window.

Randy ran his fingers through his wet hair as he walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Randy found some boxers and black sweatpants and then threw on his 'Cardinals' jersey before going over to the mirror to fix his hair. Randy started to think about Trish and whether or not she was going to show up to the party. He was hoping John would show up without Amy. He had nothing against the obstinate redhead, but she was keeping his boy away and Randy hated to be bored.

Trish removed her earplugs and looked around. For once she was filled with delight, no sounds of crickets and no sounds of her best friend having sex with a clumsy ditz. Trish got up from her bed and knocked on Amy's door. No one replied even after the fourth knock so Trish turned the knob and peeked in. There they were, cute and cuddled in bed in each other's arms, fast asleep. Trish decided she would have her fun so she jumped on the bed and turned on the stereo which was on top of the bookshelf, after she put in on full blast, she squeezed in between John and Amy and smiled, knowing this was gonna be great.

John and Amy both shot out of bed screaming and holding their ears while Trish giggled. John got up, naked and all and turned off the stereo and then looked over at Amy and Trish, rubbing his head.

"Ow." John stated. Trish looked down below John's waist and giggled. John looked down and then looked from Amy to Trish. His normal goofy look changed to a goofy smile filled with pride. "He's big, isn't he?" John asked.

Trish rolled her eyes and looked at Amy. "Oh yeah, yeah definitely, and he's real cute and pink too." Trish tried to suppress her fit of giggles but failed as Amy joined her giggling.

"He is cute, isn't he?" John said smiling. Amy rolled her eyes and told John to stop posing because he could much rather be snuggling with her.

"Hey guys, your going to the party right?" Trish asked.

"What party?" John and Amy replied in unison as they went back underneath the covers.

"Hunter's party, the one at school? You know… the party Stephanie had to get her parents to leave town for…" Trish slowed down.

"Oh right, that party." John stated. "Yeah we're going."

"Okay good, because if I had to be there with those sluts and manwhores all by myself, somebody was going to die and it was either gonna be me or one of them." Trish hissed.

"Oh don't worry, I'll keep you company." Amy replied as she snuggled closer to John.

"Can you guys stop hugging each other…? It looks weird…" Trish said as she pretended to barf.

"I think you're just sexually deprived…" John said.

"If you don't shut your filthy little mouth I'll get your girlfriend to sexually deprive you!" Trish jeered. "On that note, do you even know what deprive means?"

"Uh…" John started as he looked around. John then turned his head to Amy and whispered in her ear, "What does deprive mean?" Amy and Trish rolled their eyes. Trish walked to the door and looked back.

"I'm going to get ready and head to the party, I'll see you there." Trish said as she walked out. Trish went back to her own room and looked through some clothes. She looked through a number of outfits before choosing a black skirt with a baby tee that was slightly torn down from the center, exposing some extra cleavage. Trish pulled on her stiletto-like boots and grabbed her purse before heading out the door. She started walking towards the school when the infamous black Corvette pulled up beside her and the infamous grin making his arrogance evident.

"Hey Trish, wanna ride?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"No thanks." Trish simply replied.

"Come on, I'll even let you drive. You can ride me all night." Randy growled with a wink. Trish just kept walking. "I'm kidding… come on, just get in."

"I'm fine walking." Trish said.

"Last chance, get in the car and I'll drive us there." Randy offered.

"I said no thanks." Trish repeated. Randy just looked at her before driving the car a little further so it was at the same pace she was going beside her.

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine walking." Trish said. "You should go on ahead, everyone's probably waiting for you, you're the heart of the party after all."

"You're right… you sure you don't want a ride?" Randy asked.

"I'm sure." Trish said as Randy zoomed off.

Trish walked a couple more blocks and arrived at the party, but now she was contemplating whether to go or not. Trish looked at the door and then turned her head to see a couple girls in similar tight outfits walking towards the back entrance. "Probably strippers." Trish muttered to herself as she entered.

Everyone was dancing and having a great time when Trish walked in. It would have been her kind of party, but she was alone and she didn't even know if she wanted to have company. Trish thought she liked being alone, but watching others made her contemplate whether or not it was what she wanted. Randy saw Trish enter; he had his eyes on the door to see when she would enter the gym, where the party was taking place. He wouldn't let her know, but he was going to keep his eye on her. Trish watched everyone party and decided that she should leave. There was no point in standing around and not having fun. She'd rather be lying down on her bed and reading _Angela's Ashes. _Trish turned around to go when someone walked up to her. Trish didn't recognize the person.

"Care to dance?" The person asked.

"Not really… my mommy always told me not to talk to strangers." Trish said with a slight smirk.

"Well let me introduce myself then. The name's Johnny Nitro." Johnny introduced.

"That's wonderful, and my name is none of your business." Trish said as she walked to the door but she didn't get far with his hand grabbing her arm.

"Come on Trish, it's a party and you dressed up to get here, lets dance, one dance." Nitro pleaded.

"How do you know who I am…?" Trish asked.

"Dance with me and I'll tell you." Nitro smirked. Trish eventually agreed to dance. Randy smirked and watched them. He couldn't let her leave. Not yet.

End of Chapter

Okay so this was another filler but I will have a decent update up ASAP! Leave reviews as usual.


End file.
